Concrete Angel
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A songfic for a certain goddess; there is nothing else I can say. Death-fic/Song-fic to "Concrete Angel"


_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

No one ever really paid it much mind what their words did, what their actions truly meant; it was just how it was though, how it always was, and that wasn't changing. Besides it never really seemed to be hurt them; after all she always was smiling, even as they whispered cruel things, even as they taught their children to taunt and treat her like she was something evil. Her and her brother both.

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

She walked through the village, holding her brother's little hand, holding the young boy to her as she walked; a rock would come flying and hit her in the head, making them stop for a moment, making the boy look up with wide eyes and cry out her name before she'd smile at him, tell him it was all okay. She put her arms around him and under her sleeves it was possible to see bandages.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Of course the teacher of the children noticed and she frowned a bit as the girl would try to get a little closer if only so she could hear the lessons better, if only so her brother could actually learn. The other students would hiss and push her back again, sometimes too harshly, sometimes with sneers. But what could the teacher do? It wasn't her place to interfere; beside the girl kept smiling, she couldn't be seriously hurt if she never stopped smiling.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

No, they never seemed to notice but her brother did, the little boy with the clear blue eyes saw everything. He saw the bandages, he saw the tears threatening the corners of his sister's gentle eyes; he saw the way she would curl up into a ball at night, when they were all alive in that little house away from the rest, when she would to cry so painfully. Even if they never saw it, he did and it broke his little heart.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

She was too kind to tell anyone though; that's why she kept smiling. She was too kind to say that she was in pain when she could be pretending, if only to attempt to reassure her brother. And he already knew; he was too kind to tell her though.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

When finally they were thrown, no one stood up for them; the boy waited for her to speak, to do something about it, but she could do nothing. When they wandered in search of a new home, a place to belong, a place where they wouldn't be hated, still no one spoke out when even pure strangers would throw the rocks, would say the curses. The boy began to believe there was no such thing as goodness in anyone but her.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

Their few friends didn't even know the full extent of it; no one saw what was happening to her, because she kept smiling. No one knew she was dying slowly, even her brother. All because she continued with that sweet, kind smile, because she continued to work to make things better for everyone else. Even as she was dying and still strangers hated her for reasons she couldn't control, she still didn't let the pain show.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Things became better though; the other boy loved her after all, her brother was making the world better now, and everything seemed to get brighter. She could smile truthfully now even as she was hated by others, because she had that place she could belong.

Which made it even more worse when she did die, why the world seemed to stop when someone did finally kill her.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

And only those three mourned for her; only they remembered the girl with the kindness that covered all. Perhaps she loved too much….perhaps she simply was too good to live….

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved_

And Martel Yggdrasill still died with a smile on her face.

_Concrete angel_

* * *

Vene*sniffles after crying_*_ Iwas shocked there's nothing for Martel involving this song. I think it really describes her.

Nihon: Vene is a little emotional; I apologize for her.

Mithos:...

Martel*smiles angelically like the robot in Kokoro*


End file.
